It is desirable to place written information on the face rather than on the back of photographic prints. Written information on the back of photographic prints is not visible when the prints are mounted in an album.
It has been proposed to provide a narrow white write-on border along the bottom edge portion of a photographic print. This allows written information to be placed on the face of the photographic print.
To obtain a write-on border for the photographic print, a camera for exposing latent images of subjects on a light-sensitive filmstrip includes a light source that is activated to fog respective bottom edge portions of the latent images during film movement in the camera. As a result, the bottom edge portions of the latent images are rendered indistinct or blank, i.e. without any image content, through exposure to light. This is further described in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,705 issued Dec. 24, 1991. The size and the location of the fogged portions of the latent images and, thus, the size and location of the blank write-on portions for the photographic prints are always the same.